


Peach and Lime Daiquiri

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drinking to Cope, Grief/Mourning, HP Pop Punk Fest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pre-Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco is struggling to cope with Astoria's death, but Harry can't stand by and watch him ruin his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Peach and Lime Daiquiri

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Panic! At The Disco - But It's Better If You Do'.

“Where is he?”

“Through there,” the bartender says, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Look, mate, I know these guys come here to forget. But your friend…”

“He’s not my friend,” Harry bites back, immediately flashing an apologetic smile.

“The guy doesn’t belong here. He needs help.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Harry sighs, before making his way through a group of men – ignoring the stench of beer and sweat.

It only takes a second before he notices Draco hunched over in his seat, a countless number of empty cocktail glasses on the table. His hair sticking up in places, his face peaky, his eyes bloodshot.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Harry sighs, Draco looking up and groaning, but not actually answering his question. “What happened to you, huh? You’re wasting your days at some… strip joint, getting drunk…”

“Go to hell, Potter,” Draco spits out, but he looks too miserable – too broken for his words to have any power behind them. “Isn’t this exactly what you wanted? To see me…”

“Wasting your life?” Harry asks. “You have a son, Draco. He needs you.”

“No, he doesn’t. My son is at _your_ house, with _your_ son… with _your_ wife…”

“Ex-wife.”

“He doesn’t need me,” Draco continues. “No one does.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Cut out the self-pitying crap.”

Draco just shrugs, and when a girl walks by, he starts waving at her wildly.

“Another daiquiri, please!”

“Stop it!” Harry shushes him, but Draco repeats himself, the girl giving him a dirty look before walking off. “She doesn’t work here.”

“Oh…”

Harry slides into the seat next to Draco, and he can’t help but sigh as he watches him. Wondering what the hell happened to the young man he used to know.

“What are you doing here, Draco?”

Draco points at the empty glasses, giving a shrug.

“These girls….” Harry gestures at the barely-dressed girls dancing on raised platforms. The girls Harry knows Draco doesn’t care about. “Why are you here?”

“My wife is dead, Harry. My son…”

“Needs you. Don’t do this to him.”

Draco gives a nod, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

“I can’t stand being on my own,” he admits. “With Scorp gone…”

“Is that why you’re here?” Harry asks. “So you’re not alone?”

“It’s pathetic.”

“You can stay with me,” Harry says, his heart breaking as he watches a tear roll down the other man’s face. “But don’t do this to yourself, Draco. Please.”

“Like you care,” Draco scoffs, but when Harry grabs his hand, his face softens.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care. Now come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
